All It Takes
by Nik Nak17
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one fun night to realize what you always wanted.


**Hi there! So this is my first M rated story so sorry if it isn't up to your M-rated standards. Maybe if I keep practicing I'll be able to give you some dirty stuff. Maybe... I dunno. Oh it's in my OC's POV Niki Foxx. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Niki Foxx and Tony O'Hannelly! ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack! Thanks for letting me borrow her!**

You know its funny some people don't know the different types of sex. There's fucking, screwing, and of course making love. Gah, kill me now. I'm definitely more of the fucking kind of girl, which is hard core porn star screaming, waking up with bruises in the morning sex. It's all about the guy cuming and the girl getting what she needs. And then there's screwing, it's fun, but it's not that hard core. It's more for the memory sake. So on that lonely night you can get off to the memory of it. Oh and my least favorite, making love. Actually I absolutely hate it. It's like about making each other feel good and there is no kinky shit involved. At least that's what I'm told. That's more of my best friend Kylie Flack's thing. She likes to feel good during sex, she wants the guy to make her feel beautiful or some shit like that. I dunno. She's a little self-conscious if you ask me.

Unlike me. I'm gonna be honest here, I know I'm fucking hot. I have a nice ass, great boobs, finely toned body, and a kick ass smile. Oh and I guess I shouldn't forget about my big brown eyes that make me seem innocent until you throw me in the bedroom. I'm like a porn star in the bedroom; well Kylie would say I'm a porn star all the time. You know what? So what I'm a slut? It gets me hot rock hard abed men. Okay so maybe sometimes they're douches but what does it matter? It's just a one night stand! Oh another thing Kylie is always warning me about; one night stands. She's afraid one night I'm gonna go home with a rapist/murderer and get raped and killed. But come on now, I work Narcotics and I have two douche bags as older brothers, I think I can kick anyone's ass.

But anyway, I was trying to get to a point or something. Right! So right now I'm sitting next to Don Flack Jr. at a bar, drinking beers. Well he's downing Guinness and I'm throwing back Corona's… I think. I grab my beer and look at the label, yep that says Corona. But that doesn't matter. The point is I've been wanting to fuck Donnie since I was like 13 years old. No lie. When we were in high school together I did everything to try to get with him.

So I went to a Catholic high school, so I had that Catholic school girl uniform. I wore that fucking skirt so short and my little button down shirt I'm pretty sure I never buttoned the first three and it definitely did not cover my whole stomach. I got into a lot of shit for that. But of course Donnie never fucking noticed! Except his friends, which a good chunk of them were hot. And trust me; they knew how to show a girl a good time.

Anyway, I keep getting side tracked from the point. So Donnie and I, and the rest of his siblings were at his parents for dinner. Oh I'm invited cause I'm basically a Flack. And Flack Sr. starts ripping Jr. about finding the right girl and settling down. And Flack Jr. was pissed. So since I had nothing else to do tonight, well I could've made a booty call, but then I realized how pissed Donnie was and if I took him to get beers, I could get him drunk enough and we could go back to his place and have 'I'm fucking so pissed off' sex.

Alright, don't judge me. Yeah, maybe I'm taking advantage of the situation, but so what? Guys do it all the time. And I've always found it better to play games better then the guy. You're heart doesn't get broken, no one gets attached, it's just sex. Okay, so maybe sometimes the guy gets attached and he gets hurt. But I don't. And that's all that matters. As long as I don't get hurt and no one sees my emotional side, I'm pretty sure I don't have one, but Kylie says otherwise.

"It just fucking sucks." Donnie finally says. I kind of forgot he was there. Well not really, you can't not notice him. I mean he is fucking hot as hell. "He just thinks he knows everything."

"Well I think you should be allowed to keep fucking girls as long as you want. I mean, who wants to fuck the same person day after day?" I ask. Maybe he'll realize I want him to take his frustration out on me. Well not by yelling. I want him to fuck me.

Donnie rolls his eyes at me. Obviously I'm not taking the right approach to this. "No, that doesn't bother me. I wouldn't mind waking up next to the same girl every day. It's just the fact that Dad is being such a douche about it."

Awe fuck he's going all soft on me. Now my plan isn't going to work at all. I just wanna get fucking laid. Suddenly I start trying to pull the label off of my beer bottle. Stupid fucking label.

"You know, that's a sign of sexual frustration." Donnie says, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "You sexual frustrated, Foxxy?"

I blow my bangs out my face. Yes I'm sexual frustrated. "Yeah I am." I say without thinking. Okay I thought it, but I really didn't want to tell him.

Suddenly I feel Flack's finger tracing my tramp stamp. Trust me; I know it's his finger. And let me tell you, its sending shivers up my spine. Damn he knows the four leaf clover pretty intimately. I finally decide to look up from my beer bottle and meet Flack's blue eyes staring at me. God damn it he's so fucking hot. I find myself breathing faster and harder and gnawing on the inside of my cheek. We haven't even started making out and I'm already like this. Just fucking stick your tongue down my throat already! Stop staring at me and fucking kiss me! Alright, this is sexual frustration at its finest. And obviously Donnie over here isn't gonna make the first move. It's always up to me.

I grab Donnie by his jacket and pull him toward me. My lips are on his within seconds and I'm already trying to get my tongue into his mouth. But of course he's resisting. Just fucking open your mouth. Finally he stops resisting and let's my tongue in his mouth. I'm like moaning with pleasure at the way his tongue…oh shit why is he so good at this.

So when it comes to this kind of stuff, I really don't think about what I'm gonna do. I just do it. Like right now for instance, I'm straddling Flack, while he's sitting on his bar stool. And his hands are legit half way done my ass. Yeah I know it's my fault for wearing low raise jeans without a belt. Sue me. But whatever it feels good. Now I just have to wait for him to say those magic words, let's take this back to my place. Cause there is no way I'm suggesting that idea. I have a rule; No guys come back to my place. Because one; I don't need creepy stalkers, and two; my vicious German shepherd Apollo, he's a mood killer.

Donnie takes his lips from mine and I moan in protest. He gives me a smirk and moves his lips to my neck, making me moan for a whole other reason. He's moving up my neck and I know he's gonna say it. He's gonna whisper in my ear that we should move this to his place. How do I know? Come on, I'm a slut I get this a lot.

"You wanna take this back to my place?" He whispers. Don't ask why but the way he said it sent shivers up my spine. And obviously he takes that as my answer. Usually I'm a little more vocal, but I'm really, really excited this is finally happening. I've waited like…28 minus 13….15 years for this!

He slides me off his lap and stands up from the stool, throwing money on the bar. Sweet he paid for me beers! I can feel Donnie's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. He's definitely trying to show off to the other dudes. I wonder if guys secretly applauded each other when they see a guy taking home a hot chick. I bet ya they do. I'll have to ask my brothers that, or Tony. Maybe I should just ask Tony, but whatever that's gonna have to wait. Cause I'm getting laid!

* * *

So I'm not gonna lie this is intense. We're hardly inside his apartment and he's already ripping my shirt off. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch were it falls so tomorrow I can find it easily. I pull his shirt of and let out a moan. He's wearing a wife beater. I hate those fucking things so much. They make this so much more difficult. So I rip that sucker off and start working on his jeans, when he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. Wow Donnie was really smooth with that. That's some extra points.

Donnie puts me on the counter and I'm just beyond confused. Are we gonna do it on the fucking counter? Cause if we are that's really hot. Our lips are all over each other as he starts to undo my pants. Oh now it makes sense, I'm too short. He can't unbutton my pants and be kissing my neck and all that shit. Wow he's either just that good, been with short girls before, or he's been planning this night for a long time. I hope it's the latter of that.

Donnie's having a hard time taking of my skinny jeans. Probably cause they're pretty tight. I take my hands off his chest and push up and support all my body weight on my hands. Donnie raises an eyebrow at me while he slides off my pants. I shrug and work quickly at getting his pants off. He's wearing too much clothing for me right now.

Once his pants are around his ankles, Donnie picks me back up and we start making our way to the bedroom. When he drops me on the bed, I'm already missing the way his lips feel on my body. Dude, that's so fucking cheesy. I sound like…I don't even know what I sound like. I just know I don't like how I'm sounding.

Donnie crawls on top of me, his mouth on mine again and I can feel his little solider saluting….well it really isn't that little. His hands move to my back and before I know it he's thrown my bra to the floor. Damn he's good. He starts trailing kisses down my body until he reaches my panty line. Ha, ha, ha panties. God damn it Niki Foxx! Focus! I feel him tug at my underwear and as he pulls it off he's tickling my legs. I squirm, cause I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty ticklish.

He leans back and looks over my naked body. This is honestly my favorite part, cause I know they are satisfied with what they got. Yeah I know I'm really cocky and self-confident. But some guys really dig that, so why bother trying to change my personality? Not like I would, I'm just saying.

So Donnie is now looking at me, with a look of satisfaction I may add, and wiggles his eyebrows at me. He must think I find it hot…well I do. But still. His hands are on my thigh and his sliding them up and closer. Oh shit yes, yes, yes! He sticks his finger…

"Oh merda!" I moan. Yeah I know I just like screamed oh shit in Italian. I do that a lot actually. When I first had sex I never did it, but it was around my third time I did.

Alright let me set the scene, I was with this guy and he was nervous about this. And I didn't really feel comfortable talking dirty to him. Well cursing isn't really dirty talk, but I dunno I just felt awkward doing it. So I started screaming out in Italian, because I'm fluent in it. So and it turned the guy on way more. So now it's become habit. But I still don't get why guys get turned on by girls speaking other languages. It ain't that impressive.

Donnie gives me a look. I can never remember which Flack knows Italian. I know Kylie knows some, but I talk way too fast for her most of the time. I think Donnie knew Italian, but he just didn't know curses. What a waste of knowing a different language.

So anyway he's moving his finger around and it feels incredibly awesome than all of a sudden, BAM! He puts in number two.

"Oh cazzo!" I scream out. Oh did I forget to mention I'm a screamer? Cause I am. Donnie gives me a look like he knows what I said, but he really doesn't. He's definitely heard me say it before; I just never got around to telling him what it means.

I'm breathing heavy and I'm tangling my hands in his sheets. I can't believe I'm getting all worked up over this. He better start fucking me soon. I can't take any more of this shit. I need the real deal.

"Per favore cazzo me già!" I moan. I know Donnie has no idea what the fuck I just said. But I can't help it. It just comes so natural.

He takes his fingers out and looks at me, his eyebrow raised. At least now I can take charge. I flip Donnie on his back, a wicked grin on my face. I settle myself on his hips and realize he stills has his boxers on. Damn I hate when this happens. I hate being the only naked one. So I rip off his boxers and he's got a smile has wide as they come. So now I can't tease him with messing around with his little buddy. So I lean over him and open his top draw to pull out a condom. Yes I know where guys keep their condoms. We've been over this a million times, I'm a whore.

So I put that little sucker on him and next thing I know I'm laying on my back. Obviously Donnie isn't big on being on the bottom. He goes in me and we start doing our thing; I'm screaming profanities in Italian, while he's screaming them in English. Finally we hit that ultimate moment, screaming each other's name, yes this time it's in English for me, and he collapses to the side of me. We're both breathing heavy and I'm still gripping the sheets. Honestly, that was the best sex I've ever had. Ever. My breathing finally calms down a bit and I'm already for round two.

I kiss my way up his neck and starting nibbling on his ear. I whisper seductively, "You ready for round two?"

I guess he is cause he pins me down to the bed. But that ain't happen. This time it's my turn to take the lead.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed. This is his place, he should be here. Looking around I find a clock that reads 10 am. What the fuck? I should be gone by now. I roll on my back and cover my hands with my face. I remember waking up earlier, Donnie's arms wrapped around me, but I just couldn't leave. I dunno there was just something about the whole thing.

I decided to get out of bed, I was hungry and I could smell food. Oh damn he cooks too?!? How awesome is this?!? So I find my underwear and bra and put them back on. I need to eat before I have morning sex. Wait did I just call it sex? One thing I never do is call sex, sex. It's usually fucking or screwing or doing the nasties or it or something like that! Never sex! I rub my face, trying to figure out what is wrong with me. I walk by the kitchen to see Donnie standing there making bacon. Trust me, my nose knows all.

I find my pants by the counter and smile. "Oh hey my pants!" I grab them and pull them back on.

Donnie turns around and smiles at me, a plate of bacon in his hands. Damn that's hot. But I think anyone holding a plate of bacon can be hot. Well except to Kylie, she's not a meat eater.

"Good morning sleepy head." He says, putting the plate in front of me.

I take a piece and bite into it. It's so good. "Good morning to you to." I say with a mouthful of bacon.

"I had a lot of fun last night Babe." He smiles, kissing me on the cheek.

Aw he called me Babe…holy shit he called me babe! And I liked it! I gotta get outta here! First I call sex, sex and now this! I can't, I dunno, I'm just so confused! I grab a handful of bacon and start racing out the door. "I gotta go…work…you know!" I mumbled to him as a slam the door. Oh fuck.

I get into the elevator and realize I forgot my shirt. Damn it, this morning was not my morning. I mean yeah this has happened to me before, but still it kind of sucks. Especially when some guy walks in, just like right now. He's starring at me, but I can't blame him. A hot girl standing in an elevator only in jeans and a bra, which is kind of hot.

"Would you like to take a picture?" I ask, clearly annoyed, "I hear they last longer or something."

The guy stops starring at me and turns to the door of the elevator. I scared him. I sigh as the door opens. I have no money and I have to be at work. Great I have to walk to work in a bra and jeans. Whoo hoo!

* * *

I walk into the locker room and my partner is already starring at me laughing his ass off. I flip him off and open my own locker. Tony O'Hannelly lives for shit like this. Next thing I know I see a flash going off.

"God damn it Tony grow up!" I shout at him.

He can't stop laughing. "Oh no way man! This is perfect for the wall of shame!"

The wall of shame is something our Narco team has. We like to remember everyone's most embarrassing and shameful moments. And let me tell you, no one is off limits to being on or being put on the wall of shame.

"So Nik, Kylie called your desk. I decided to be nice and answered. She's coming in. Cause you slept with her brother." Tony says a huge grin on his face.

"You're an ass wipe." I groan putting a shirt on from my locker, "Just cause I had sex with her brother…"

"You had sex?" Tony interrupts me.

I roll my eyes. He's a retard sometimes. "Yes I had sex. You just said Kylie called cause I slept with her brother."

I hear a gasp behind me. It's Kylie, I know it is. I know her gasp, cause she's always gasping at my stories about the stupid things I do.

"Niki!" She shrieks. She was overly happy for some reason. "You said sex! Not fucking or screwing or those other stupid things you call sex!"

"That means it meant something to her!" Tony says, gasping as well.

I fucking hate these two. They know me so well. Okay, okay I'll admit it. Last night with Donnie, was unlike any other night I had before. Everything just felt so…right. I start gagging suddenly. Trust me I'm not usually this sappy.

"Oh my god, she realizing it's something special!" Kylie cries a huge grin on her face.

Tony looks shocked. His emerald green eyes are so wide. "Man Nik, I never saw this day coming. Well I did, but still."

"How did you know this day would come?" I ask, shouting at him. I'm annoyed. This whole situation is annoying. I'm never like this.

This time Kylie answers for him, her blue eyes twinkling. "Because you and Donnie are perfect for each other. But you've both been too stubborn to do something about it. And now, you've both realized that you guys need to get together!"

"Donnie wants to get with me?" I ask. I'm actually really excited about this.

Tony rolls his eyes and laughs at my choice of words. "I think he wants to date you, just saying."

"Yes he does!" Kylie confirms it. "He really likes you Nik, he always has. He's just been afraid to ask you because…of how you are with guys. But last night made him realize he wants to be with you!"

I sigh and run my hand through my dark brown hair. I can't believe this. Last night all I wanted to do was fuck Donnie, but today I realized that I wanted more than that. It sounds selfish but I want him to myself. I kind of want to be his girlfriend…god damn it! I'm going all soft!

"You're right." I finally say. "I wanna be with him. Don't ask why, but I do."

"This is great!" Kylie squeals. She runs to me and hugs me. "This is awesome! My parents are going to be so happy!"

I shake my head and push Kylie off of me. Mr. and Mrs. Flack have been dying for me and Donnie to get together. Obviously everyone thinks we've been perfect together since like day one. "Alright, alright, I'll stop by his place after work. I have to get my shirt back anyway."

Kylie has a smile on her face she only saves for really happy moments. And obviously she is really happy for me and her brother, duh.

So that night I end up back at Donnie's and we get to talking. Apparently we've been into each other for a really long time. He just never made a move because I was his little sister's best friend. I guess I never thought of that. I probably should have made the first move a long time ago. But whatever. We're together now. I mean I think we're dating, or we're gonna be dating. Yeah we're gonna be dating. This should be interesting; I haven't dated someone since college. But as long as I'm dating Donnie, I think I can handle it. Or at least I hope I can.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think? Should I stick with t-rated stories or do you think I should keep trying my hand at this M-rated ones? Let me know! Or just tell me you like it! Please review! Okay I'll stop begging now : P**


End file.
